Sometimes all you need to get through the tough times is love
by sleepyhobo10
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Sometimes love just happens, So just go for it with all your heart' This takes place 2 months after the first Ayano and Akari are going to meet each others family, I wonder what could happen! read and find out! please Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to sometimes love just happens, So just go for it with all your heart! Bit of Akari OOC, I don't own Yuru Yuri or the characters.

Its been a 2 months since Ayano and Akari have started dating, Although the girls had been going to school, akari had been skipping club and dashing out of the classroom during lunch to go to the Student council office to ether see Ayano or help her with paperwork, all of their friends were happy for them but something seemed to be causing the 2 girls stress, lets join the girls in Akari's room to see whats wrong.

"Akari you know we have to tell them eventually, we should just get it out of the way." The purple haired girl stated while sitting at a table in Akari's room.

"I know Ayano, Its just... something about what Kyouko told me is making me nervous ... Why would it take more to convice my sister to let me date you? And there's my parents as well, they are vary traditional people, I'm worried they wont accept us." Said the red-head as she paced back and forth.

"Well... How about we tell my parents first? I told them just before the school year started that I was... more interested in girls than guys. At first they didn't approve, but as time went by they accepted it on some.. terms, which i will tell you in later, seeing that you are my girlfriend." Ayano said as Akari sat down a little confused.

"Terms for allowing you to date girls?" the red haired girl asked.

"Well... Since i will be introducing you to my parents... I should tell you now before they tell you." The purple haired girl just sighed and looked at The red-heads eyes. "My parents allowed me to date girls only on the condition that as soon as Me and my... Partner, graduate Collage, we adopt a child, Boy or girl, its our choice " The purple haired girl said as a blush slowly formed on her cheeks.

"I see..." Akari said as she closed her eyes thinking. After a few moments Akari looked at Ayano with a smile. "Alright i can agree to those terms, I think its a wonderful Idea." This caused Ayano to tear up slightly and hug Akari close.

"You don't know how much this means to me, not just you accepting it but it was sorta like agreeing to a proposal." The purple haired girl said a holding the girl close.

hearing that The red-head could only blush and hug her love closer. "Hehe, I guess your right, So shall we head over to your place?" red eyes stared at Purple ones with a Sincere smile on her face. The purpled hair girl could only nod as she pulled Akari to her feet and led her down the stairs and out of the house letting Akari lock the door first, and then led the red-head to her house.

As both girls got closer to Ayano's house they began to feel nervous Even if her parents accepted her liking for girls will they accept Akari? Ayano stopped to think for a minute to think, and to let Akari calm down. 'Akari gets good grades and is extremely nice she also takes real good care of me, like that time in the park...

=flash back=

It happened during their date a couple of weeks after they started dating.

Both girls we're strolling through the park, hardly anyone was around since it was 7 in the afternoon, the sun was already setting, the girls discided to sit at a bench near the fountain. "Hey Akari..." The purple haired girl said leaning her head on Akari's shoulder. Akari could only smile and brush some hair out of her loves face.

"Yes Ayano?" The red-head answered and waited for the question.

But before she could ask anything a guy came walking over. "Hey cuties wanna come have some fun with me?" The guy looked a little older than them probably an 11th grader.

Ayano looked a little scared, Akari just looked at the guy and said, "No thanks, we are fine just being with each other." This caused Ayano to blush.

"Oh ho, So your a pair of lesbians? Well why don't you come with me and I'll show you what a Man can do." The guy said as a smirk slowly made its way across his face.

"I just said no didn't I?" the red-head said this time in an annoyed tone, which caused the guy to frown, but smirked again as he walked over to them. "Don't be like that. I'm sure we can get along... REAL well.." He said as he placed a hand on Ayano's shoulder causing the girl to flinch.

At this point Akari has had enough, So she stood up and yelled at him, "Look i said we weren't interested now back away from my girlfriend!" This caused the guy to take a step back and Ayano to look up at Akari with a stunned look on her face. But the guy still didn't back down. He walked over to Akari pissed that he was being denied his prey.

"Look girly, don't make me hurt you, Now get out of my way or I-" Just as the guy was reaching for the Red-head, Akari grabbed his wrist and turned her back to the guy causing him to slightly lose his balance, Akari use this as momentum to flip him over her shoulder and slam him into the ground, Causing him to cringe in pain.

"Come on Ayano!" Akari yelled and grab Ayano's hand pulling her out of the park and to her house.

Once they were safely inside the house and the door locked the purple haired girl hugged Akari close and sobbed quietly. "Akari I was so scared, What if he had hurt you? I don't know what I'd do." the red-head just stroked The purple heads back softly.

"Its alright Ayano, Since me and my sister stay alone a lot, our parents had us take self defense classes so we could protect ourselves in case something like that happened." This caused Ayano to smile and look up at Those red eyes that she came to love so much.

"Thank you... for protecting me." With this Ayano leaned over and kissed Akari on the lips.

"Anything for you, My love." The red-head said then led her purple haired love up the stairs to spend the rest of the afternoon Cuddling in Akari's room.

=End flash back=

Now that Ayano had built up some courage she looked at Her red-headed lover and gave a reassuring smile, which caused the girl to relax a little. Ayano told her parents before hand that she would be bringing over her girlfriend so as they entered the house her dad called out, "Ayano bring her to the front room so we can get a good look at her." Mr. Sugiura Said in a gentle but serious tone. As they entered the front room Akari caught a glimpse of Her loves Mother. 'So that's where Ayano got her beauty from' Thought Akari. Her eyes then fell on Mr'Sugiura. The read-head bowed and introduced herself.

"H-hello, my name is Akaza Akari, Its a pleasure to meet both of you." As she looked up she looked her the man's eyes, and without noticing she said, "So that's where she gets her eyes from." She immediately put her hand to her mouth and and her face was a dark crimson color.

Ayano's dad just laughed, "Hahaha I can see from how your acting that you said that without realizing it, Yes She gets her eyes and hair color from me and her looks from my wife, which we are both thankful for." At this she relaxed some and gave a smile To the man across from her.

"Yes Ayano's beauty always seems to attract my attention without me realizing it." This caused Ayano to blush a bright red, which made her father and mother both laugh.

"So Akaza-san, lets get right to it shall we?" He said gently.

"Y-yes sir." Akari said getting slightly nervous again.

Mrs. Sugiura spoke next, "Our daughter has told us a lot about you, Even about you protecting her in the park a couple of weeks ago." This caused The red-head to blush again.

"Y-yes... After all.." The red-head looked at Ayano with a loving smile. "I love her and would do anything to protect her..." Both Mr. and Mrs. Sugiura smiled and nodded.

sat up in his chair and said in a stern voice, "Now, Since your dating my daughter, I'm sure she filled you in on the terms of letting her date you correct?" red-head blushed and nodded. "Good, We will leave the decision of weather it be a boy or a girl up to you since I don't really wanna restrict my daughter more than I need to, We love her and just want her to be happy, I'm sure you of all people know best what we mean."

Akari looked up into the mans yes and stated clearly and confidently. "Yes sir, Ayano means everything to me... She was the first one to she me for who I am, Ever since i was young, everyone has always pointed out how little presence I had, but since meeting your daughter I feel as though my world is brighter and I would give anything to make her happy, as she has made me."

the purple haired girl looked at Akari's red eyes and hugged her tight. "Thank you Akari... I love you, and will always be there to hold you close, your my everything, my now and my future " Remembering that her parents where in the room Ayano blushed a bright crimson and hid behind Akari. This caused her father to laugh again.

"Vary good, We accept you had her girlfriend, Please," bowed. "Please watch over and protect our daughter, she means everything to us." Akari returned the bow.

"I will sir, she is my everything and i'd gladly give up my freedom if it meant protecting her." Akari said and Taking that as a satisfactory answer he gave the girls permission to go.

After they made it to the purple haired girls room Ayano pushed Akari against the wall and began kissing her Passionately after a minute they broke for air, Purple eyes stared into red eyes. "Akari... I'm so very happy right now... My parents accepted you and what you said to them... it left me speechless ... I'm sorry i didn't say anything... I was just so happy." The purple haired girl said as she took deep breaths.

"Its alright Ayano, I understand, I'm glad it made you happy, I guess its my turn to introduce you to my parents and my sister." The red-head said as she ran her fingers through Her loves long purple hair. As Ayano's purple eyes met akari's red eyes, she smiled and nodded."

A week has gone by since Akari met Ayano's parents. Akari had set up a date where her parents and sister would be home so she could introduce Ayano to them, but unlike Ayano, Her family doesn't know Akari likes girls, She told them that she was bringing home the person she was dating, her parents didn't understand why she didn't say boy but agreed to meet them, Her sister on the other hand was sad, but agreed to meet them so she knew weather or not the person would take care of her.

Akari and Ayano were on their way over to Akari's house, The red-head can't help but feel nervous and slightly scared. Ayano noticing her girlfriends state gently squeezed her hand and gave a reassuring smile, causing Akari to relax a bit, but she was still nervous "A-ayano... My parents don't know I like girls, so I don't know how they will react..." The purple haired girl just kissed Akari's forehead.

"Its alright Akari.. Even if they don't accept it, I will take you to my house and you can stay with us, I already got their permission just in case, even I want Them to accept us, but remember... We don't always get what we want... we have to work for it." as Ayano finished what she said The red-head looked up at Ayano and smiled.

Once they made it to the house, they both took deep breath to prepair themselves for whats to come, weather it be good or bad. As the entered the house, Akari led Ayano to the frontroom where her family was sure to be waiting. Both akari's parents and Akane looked at the girls who just entered the room, All 3 had a shocked expression on their faces, 'this dose not bode well' The red-head thought.

"H-hello Mom, Dad, Onee-chan. This is.. Sugiura Ayano... My girlfriend." The red-head's mother and sister's face looked the same but her fathers was one of disgust. 'this won't end well... that I know for sure now.' Akari thought. Her mother was the first to speak.

"So... Sugiura-san, Where did you meet our daughter?" Her mother asked her brow raising.

"Yes I also want to know." said his face still the same.

"W-we met at school, I went to Akari's club to get Toshino-san to fill out the club usage form on behalf of the student council, which i'm currently the vice president of, I had been telling her to fill out the form since last year. That's when I met Akari... I had Toshino-san introduce us." the purple haired girl said as gently squeezed her lovers hand.

Akari's hand tightened around Her purple haired lovers, Akari's mothers face now matched her husbands. "Akari, We are getting you transferred to another school and you will never see this... Girl again." Akari's eyes changed to one's of anger as she stepped in front of Ayano.

"How can you say that!? After i finally find someone who doesn't think i'm invisible! How could you ask me to leave the one person who has made me happy?!" Both of Akari's parents face's including Akane's now showed a stunned look, Akari the good natured and always listen to her parents Akari, just talked back to them.

stood "young lady, This is not a debate, What would her parents say if they kne-" Ayano cut them off.

"Both my parents know and are vary supportive of my relationship with your daughter, Don't you dare bring them into this." This caused The man to sit back down. Akari was just as surprised as her family to see her girlfriend speak up in a family matter. "Akari means everything to me and I'll fight tooth and nail to keep her." didn't look vary happy.  
"So be it, You will have to choose Akari, Ether leave her or leave this house, Your choice." Her father said in a stern voice to show he was serious.

Akari started to tear up and looked to her sister for support but found nothing but her sister looking down to keep her gaze from her beloved sister. "Fine." Akari said wiping the Tear from her face. smiled thinking he won. "Ayano come on, Help me pack my bags, I'll be living with you from now on." Her Fathers face fell to a frown.

"Is she really that important to you that you would toss away your family away, just to be with her?" Akari looked her father in the eye and with a determined look yelled at him.

"Yes, Why would i want to be apart of a family who would cast their own daughter away after finding someone she truly loved from the bottom of her heart. I am not as naive and stupid as you think i am, Come on Ayano." Akari then grabbed Ayano's hand and made her way up the stairs.

"Dad you can't let this happen! Let her have her way, she wont back down! She gets her stubbornness from you!" Akane said after she heard Akari's door shut. sighed and looked at his wife.

"Hun what do you think?" He asked her. looked down and thought for a moment.

"Sorry Akane, But I'm with your father on this, I can't picture one of my daughters as a lesbian, and won't accept it... Even if it means Akari has to leave the house." Akane looked stunned.

"How could my parents be so heartless? I thought for sure you mom of all people would understand that her happiness comes first." With this Akaze walked out of the front room and went to Akari's room and knocked.

"Come in Onee-chan" Akari said some how knowing it was her sister, she was still packing her bags with Ayano helping. Akane opened the door and stuck her head in.

"Akari, Even if they don't support you, I do, I'm glad you found someone that has made you happy, and someone that you could stick up for even against our parents." This caused Akari to run up to her sister and hug her.

"thanks Onee-chan." akari said still holding the hug.

"Thank you Akaza-san." The purple hair girl said as she bowed. Akane just winked at the two and went to her room.

After Akari finished packing they made their way down stairs. Akari stopped in front of the front room not bothering to look at her parents, instead she turns around and kisses Ayano right in front of them to prove that she was serious about her, This caused both of her parents mouths to drop, leaving her parents and Ayano stunned by what she just did in front of them. She then led the girl out of the house never to return again.

* * *

Thanks for reading my second Fan fic! please Read and review!, comments are always welcome! After careful thinking i have decided to add more chapters, so i cut a bit out. Look forward to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! A new chapter! As I said before, I don't own Yuru Yuri or the characters. I hope you love it!

After leaving the Akaza house hold, we meet up with Akari and Ayano who are standing in front of Ayano's house. "Akari... I'm.. sorry that, that happened..." the purple haired girl said as she dropped her face to hide the frown on her face.

"It's okay Ayano... It's not your fault. And I'm glad I got my sisters support, even if my parents rejected me... at least my sister accepted it." Akari said with a loving smile on her face. "There's no way I would leave you, I love you more than anything." After hearing this, Ayano hugged Akari close and gently stroked her hair.

"It's okay Akari... If its hurts, you can cry... I wont think any differently of you." hearing this Akari's smile started to fade as tears began to form in her eyes, The red-head buried her head in the crooked of her loves neck and let the tears flow. Ayano slowly made her way to her door and opened it to see her parents with concern written plainly on their faces. "Mom... Dad... We're home... Can you get Akari's bags while I take her to my room?" Both her parents nodded and knew not to ask anything for the time being. As Her parents got the bags The purple haired girl slowly led her crying girlfriend up the stairs.

After an hour of crying Akari had managed to fall asleep. After making sure her love was asleep the purple eyed girl slowly made her way out of the room closing the door silently so as not to wake the red-head from her sleep. Down in the front room Ayano's parents we're waiting for their daughter to hopefully explain what had happened. The girl made her way down stairs and into the front-room where her parents were waiting and sat in her father's chair which was empty since her father and mother were sitting next to each other on the couch.

"Do we even want to know what happened?" Both her parents said at the same time while looking at their daughter.

Ayano just looked from her father to her mother and spoke. "I'm sure with seeing how Akari was you can pretty much guess what had happened when we went over there... But there is some good news... Her sister did approve of us..."

"I see..." was all her mother could say. Her father looked at his daughter, and thought of something that might cheer both girls up.

"You know Ayano... me and your mother were talking... Since your old enough to take care of yourselves we were wondering if you girls would like to stay in an apartment." Ayano looked at her father in disbelief.

"R-really? You'd let me and Akari live alone?" Ayano was both surprised and happy. Her father nodded and smiled.

"Yes, But you girls have to keep your grades up, And work together to make it work. Akari can keep you safe, from what you told me before she can handle herself. You can cook, so I don't see any reason that would prevent me from letting you two live on your own." He gave his daughter a loving smile.

Ayano jumped to her feet and hugged her father and mother. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" At this Ayano rushed up stairs to her room.

after Ayano disappeared up the stairs Mrs. Sugiura turned to her husband, "Are you sure letting them live alone is the best thing for them now?"

Mr. Sugiura nodded his head, "Yes They need distance now, And what better way to show them we love and care for them, than to give them a place to be themselves? And don't worry, I'll have some people from the station patrol the area at night." Mrs. Sugiura smiled and nodded her head.

-back in Ayano's room-

Ayano had just entered her room and made her way to her bed, and after looking at her loves sleeping face for a bit she gently shook her. "Akari, Wake up I have something to tell you." The red-head stirred a bit and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hmm.. What is it love?" The purple haired girls face because a deep red after hearing what the red-head just said.

"W-well... Mom and dad is gonna let us get an apartment, Dad said we were old enough to take care of ourselves. What do you think?" The girl said helping Akari into a sitting position.

Akari got into a sitting position, "their letting us live alone? But what if something I can't handle happens? I wouldn't know what to do if something happens to you."

Ayano just smiled and hugged Akari close. "We will be alright, I over heard dad saying he was gonna have some of the people at work patrol the area around our apartment, We will be safe and sound..

Akari looked down and closed her eyes to think about what she had just been told, After a few moments of thinking she looked at her purple haired girlfriend and smiled, "Alright you win, I haven't been to the amusement club in a little while.. Maybe after we move we can invite them over to drink tea and have some cake." The purple eyed girl smiled and nodded, She then took her girlfriends hand.

"Come on you cute little red-head, I'm hungry and I know you are too, since we both missed lunch." Akari just nodded and they both headed down stairs to eat.

A week had passed since Ayano's dad said they could live on their own, They found an apartment and were getting ready to greet their neighbors. "Ayano, Do you have the cake we are going to give them?" The red-head asked as she put her shoes on. Ayano nodded and held up the box containing the cake. "Alright! Lets go!" Said Akari. Since staying with Ayano for the past week, The sadness Akari had after seeing her parents, was mostly gone, so she now had her honest smile back that The purple head had missed so much.

Making their way next door, the girls knocked gently but loud enough for anyone inside to hear. To their surprise the person who answered was in fact Yui. "Y-yui-chan?" the red-head was shocked to see that they lived next store to each other.

"Akari? Ayano? What are you two doing here?" Yui was really surprised to see both of them at her door.

"Yui? Who's at the door?" A voice came from behind her, Then a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Yui's mid section causing the girl to blush red, Then a blonde poked her head out from behind Yui to see who it was. It was none other than Kyouko.

"Ehhhhh?! Kyouko-chan?! And Yui-chan!? When? how?" The red-head was shocked. The purple haired girl just placed a calming hand on Akari's shoulder.

"Akari calm down." Akari took slow deep breaths, Ayano took this chance to look at the girls in front of them who were now separated with blushes on both of their faces. "Well... Funami-san, Me and Akari just moved in next store, So we brought a cake over, We are surprised to see that you live next to us and that you're in a relationship with Toshino-san, How about we head home for now to give you two time to think and me time to calm Akari down." Kyouko and Yui nodded in agreement and slowly closed the door as Ayano led Akari over to their apartment.

-in Yui's apartment-

Both girls were sitting at the table in Yui's front room. "Wow..." said the blonde. "We haven't seen Akari or Ayano in 2 months... Some way to meet back up huh Yui?" The short purple haired girl across from her was still blushing.

"y-yes... Never thought we'd be telling them about us like this. But I guess it's all for the better huh?" Yui couldn't help but smile knowing that she now had someone to talk to about dating a girl.

"Ya, I'm glad it was Ayano and Akari who saw us together seeing how they are in a relationship like ours, So it will be good to be able to talk to someone about it." Kyouko said returning her Girlfriends smile

This caused The short-haired girl to laugh. "geez Kyouko, you always seem to say whats on my mind." this caused both girls to laugh. "But still... You know how akari's parents are, They would never allow her to live on her own, at least not in middle school." Said the short haired girl as she placed a hand to her chin.

"Your right... Do you think maybe something happened?" Asked the blonde in a serious tone, which wasn't used often.

"I don't know Kyouko... I just don't know." was all Yui could say.

-In Ayano's and Akari's apartment-

Ayano sat on the couch with Akari leaning against her. Her dad had gotten them a TV, Couch and table for the living room and a bed with 2 dressers for the bedroom, when they were asked to pick out the beds Ayano just told her dad to get a bed to fit two people since they already shared a bed anyway, he agreed since they were both girls and it wasn't like they could get pregnant.

"Yea, I never would of guessed that Funami-san was living in an apartment, and that she was dating Toshino-san" Said the purple haired girl as she gently stroked her lovers hair.

Akari looked up and met her girlfriends bright purple eyes. "We're gonna have to tell them what happened... They met my parents before so I'm pretty sure that they are confused to see me living in an apartment." The red-head snuggled closer to her girlfriend.

Ayano rested her head against Akari and held her close. "Don't worry my love... I'll always be with you no matter what."

Ayano and Akari moved far enough away to look in each others eyes. Akari closed her eyes and leaned into Ayano but just before they could kiss the door burst open, which caused Akari to act solely on instinct, She jump to her feet and grabbed the person pinning them against the wall. "Whoa whoa Akari! Its just us!" Yui said placing a hand on Akari's shoulder.

Realizing who she had against the wall she released Kyouko and stepped back to a stunned Ayano who didn't know Akari could move that fast. "Sorry Kyouko-chan, I just sorta reacted." Said the red-head as she scratched the back of her head with an apologetic look on her face.

Kyouko looked at Akari shocked by what just happened. 'That was... surprising... Such a small and innocent looking girl just pinned me against the wall as if it were the easiest thing in the world.' Thought Kyouko.

"Are you alright Kyouko?" Asked Yui a worried look etched on her face.

"Huh? Ah yea... Just a little surprised is all." Kyouko said as she scratched the back of her head with a sheepish smile on her face.

"See i told you not to enter like that, you know as well as i do that Akari's parents had her and Akane take self defense classes for when they are away." Said the short haired girl as she sighed. 'Still... for little akari to do that... I'd hate to see what she would do to someone who hurt Ayano.' Thought the short haired girl.

Ayano snapped out of her shocked state. "Toshino-san I think next time it would be best if you knock first." the purple haired girl said. Kyouko just nodded, not wanting a repeat of what just happened. "So im guessing since you two are over here that your done thinking?" Ayano said looking from Kyouko to Yui.

both girls nodded. "Yes, But i do have a few questions, that's if you don't mind."Yui said as Akari and Ayano looked at each other then sighed.

"we thought you might." said the red-head.

Once everyone was sitting at the table, Ayano and Akari on one side, Kyouko and Yui on the other, Yui looked at Akari and began her questions. "Akari, We were wondering if something happened.. we know your parents and certainly they wouldn't allow you to live on your own."

The red-head sighed, 'I knew that would be the first question.' "Well Yui... when I Took Ayano to meet my parents they gave me a choice .." Yui and Kyouko looked at each other in confusion then back at Akari. "They told me to either choose to stay with Ayano and leave the house, thinking I would back down if they threatened to kick me out, or Stay and leave Ayano." both Kyouko and Yui looked stunned by this. "Well... I Chose Ayano, Why should I choose a family who would split us apart just because I was a lesbian?" Ayano wrapper her arms around her lover.

"I see... Well I agree with your choice Akari. A parents top priority should be their child's happiness." Said The short haired girl with a smile on her face.

"I agree with Yui, Akari you just do what you want, we both support you, but I must ask... How can you stay in this apartment without your parents help?" Asked the blonde.

"Well..." Said Ayano. "My parents were more accepting and when they saw how Akari was when we got back from her parents they wanted to make her happy so they permitted us to live on our own, but have you girls noticed the increase in officers in the area?".

Kyouko and Yui nodded, "Now that you mention it, there have been more cops in the area since last week." Said the short haired girl.

"Well my dad's in cage of the police station in the area, so he said he'd get a few of his men to patrol the area." Said Ayano with a slight laugh.

"Ahh so that's why, Tell your dad thanks on my behalf as well, it was dangerous to leave at night since there were a lot of people who were bad news in the area, they all stopped hanging around here after the first two days." The short haired girl bowed to show how thankful she was.

"Ahh it's alright, I'm glad it's being used for more than just to protect me and Akari, honestly my dad and mom adore her, they treat her like a second daughter, hehe." The purple eyed girl said as a blush made its way to her cheeks.

After talking for a while longer Yui glanced up at a clock that was hanging above the TV. "Oh wow, Its already 9. Come on Kyouko its time to go." The brown eyed girl said as she stood up.

Kyouko was next to Akari try to get the girl to tell her how far the two had went, but failed every time.

"Whaaaat? But I'm sooo close to getting the information." Said the blonde. Yui just shook her head.

"Come on Kyouko, you can try again another day, we got school tomorrow. Oh and Akari." The red-head looked at her friend. "Don't forget to tell Chinatsu tomorrow, She has been really worried about you since you stopped coming to the club."

The red-head nodded and let out a yawn. "Alright Yui-chan, I'll tell her tomorrow." Akari said as she got up to lead the girls out.

Ayano stood as well but went to the bedroom instead. she began to change until she felt a hand slowly glide up her bareback causeing her to shiver. "A-akari... we should really get to bed. We got school tomorrow." Ayano said as she pulled the rest of her cloths off and changed into her pajama's.

"Hehe, I know, But you know Ayano... Once this weekend comes around, I got you all to myself." Said the red-head in the most seductive tone she could manage, Causing Ayano's face to go beet red.

Ayano kissed Akari's cheek and quickly got in bed. "N-night Akari, I love you." Was her final words before drifting off to sleep.

After Akari changed into her pajama's she laid next to her lover and watched her sleep. "Night my love... I'm glad I have you." the red-head then kissed Her loves forehead before slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
